Who' Goes There?
by dalekluva
Summary: Will the doctor find something where he least suspects it?


NOTE: The events of this story take place before "Vengeance of Morbius" but after "The Skull of Sobek"

Dr. William Dorian Who woke up to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing in his ears. "Augh, 6 o'clock already? The sun isn't even up." He sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Normally, he was a morning person, but after a long night of playing "Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception" online with his younger cousin, Tristan, he was

understandably more tired than normal. He managed to pull himself out of bed and stumble into the bathroom.

Dr. Who looked at his aging face in the mirror. "You're getting old, Bill. Time to cut down on the late nights." I can always hang out with Tristan when I go on my monthly visits to Tempe, Arizona, he thought. We always have fun taking his F150 out into the desert and shooting BB guns. Come to think of it, I will be heading out there again in a few weeks to visit my uncle Gavan, Tristan's father. He undressed and got into the steaming hot shower. He thoroughly soaped himself up, and got clean as a whistle. He then stepped out and admired himself in the mirror. "Looking good after all, Doctor." He said, grinning. He headed back into the bedroom and put on his black Ed Hardy button-up shirt and Dickie's jeans with tan boots. Then he went downstairs.

"Mornin, bro," said Kyle McPhereson, Dr. Who's roommate. Kyle was 19 and a freshman majoring in computer science at UCSD. "Long night last night?" Dr. Who smiled sarcastically at Kyle, who was much younger and got way more girls than he did. "Nah, just doing some work on the computer," he responded quietly.

"Sounded more like you were blowin' up the world. Nikki and I could hear you through the walls playing."

Dr. Who rolled his eyes. "You still seein' her, man? She's crazy."

"Crazy in bed!" Kyle replied and winked at Dr. Who. "Besides, what happened with you and Nikki's sister?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered and opened the cupboard. "Ah, c'mon, bro, you ate the last pop tart!"

"Early bird gets the worm," Kyle said while scooping up his backpack. "Aight, player, I'm out. Got class in 20 minutes."

"All right, peace," Dr. Who said, while reaching for a Propell Fitness Water in the fridge. He sat down at the kitchen table. Man, why did he have to take the last pop tart, he thought. Kyle's cool and all, but he's sometimes inconsiderate. It had been 6 months they had been living together since Kyle's parents died in the helicopter accident

in Hawaii. Dr. Who had been a friend of the family, and Kyle's siblings asked Dr. Who if Kyle could come live with him. Dr. Who agreed, but mostly because he felt sorry for Kyle. But over time they grew to be pretty tight, and bonded over a shared love of gaming. They frequently hung out together at night, and since Kyle was so popular

with females, Dr. Who got to hook up a lot with friends of girls Kyle met. It was a pretty great arrangement.

Dr. Who looked at his watch. Already 7:30 AM. Damn, he had to get to the gym and then afterward the store to pick up more breakfast tarts. He raced out the door and got in his 2012 Nissan 370Z Coupe. He turned onto Grand Avenue and headed for All Season Fitness in Mission Beach. Kyle's ipod was in his car, and it was playing 50 Cent. Dr. Who dropped the top and cranked up the volume. He felt good when he pulled into the gym parking lot, as everyone was checking out his ride and hearing his music. He caught the eye of one very attractive woman he had never seen before heading into the gym. She smiled shyly at him and Dr. Who smiled back. He felt funny because he got nervous for no reason. Actually, he got nervous talking to girls, but with Kyle as his wingman he was more confident. Now he was by himself. Oh well, shrug it off bro, he thought, and went inside.

"What a workout!" said Dr. Who has he rolled down the street to the store. He was hungry and really looking forward to picking up those tarts so he could have them to lunch. He planned on going to the store and then calling Tristan when he got home. Tristan was usually busy playing frisbee golf out in the desert right about now, but maybe they could talk about their plans for when Dr. Who came out to Arizona.

Dr. Who rolled into the store parking lot and headed in. He was in the pop tart aisle when something caught his eye. It was a familiar shape of a woman with brown hair. When she looked up at him he realized it was the same girl from the gym! He looked away nervously because she looked so fine, freshly showered from the gym. He busied himself in the pop tarts, but felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey, didn't I see you pull up to the gym listening to Fihty? You have a cool car," she said.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah ..." Dr. Who was nervous.

"Hi, I'm Christa. What's your name?"

"Dr. Who."

"Nice to meet you. So, I've never ridden in a car like that. Maybe you could take me for a ride sometime."

"Yeah, sure. That'd be totally cool. I mean, I'd love that."

"Hah! You're cute!" Dr. Who's face flushed when she said this. He couldn't believe he was talking to this woman - the love of his life.

"Thanks, you too," he managed.

"Wow, thanks!" Christa said. "Hey, listen, I'm not doing anything now. Wanna take that ride?"

Dr. Who couldn't believe his ears. "Yeah! Definitely!" He said. She grabbed his hand and they walked out into the sunny parking lot.

It was 7:30 PM when Dr. Who and Christa pulled into Dr. Who's condo. After driving all day, they had really become close. Dr. Who learned that Christa loved gaming and was originally from Redlands where her family still lived. He felt closer to her than anyone in his life and felt he could tell her anything. They had a real connection. He was a little relieved when he saw Kyle's motorcycle was not in its spot. He must still be at school or maybe at the comic book and gaming store they hung out at.

"Wanna come up for some coffee?" Dr. Who asked.

"You bet!" said Christa. And they went inside.

Dr. Who made coffee and pop tarts and Christa and he sat on the couch. "Wanna watch Inuyasha? Kyle and I just got season 6 on DVD. It's really good"

"Oh, cool, I just finished season 5!" Christa said. And Dr. Who put on the DVD and they started with "The Great Duel at Shoun Falls". By the time they got to "Kohaku, Sango and Kirara: The Secret Flower Garden", Christa was sitting very close. They had their arms wrapped around each other. Dr. Who's heart was pounding. He had been with many girls before, but this was different. Christa was The One and Dr. Who knew it. To have her this close was a dream come true. They stared into each other's eyes. Then Christa closed hers and moved closer to Dr. Who. Dr. Who closed his eyes and when they met, his heart almost exploded as they both engaged in the most passionate kiss Dr. Who had ever had. They then made out for a long time while Inuyasha played in the

background. Finally, Christa said, "Maybe we should go upstairs."

"Uh, are you sure you want to?" Dr. Who asked nervously. He had never gotten this far with a girl before.

"More sure than anything I have ever felt in this world," Christa said, and Dr. Who knew she was telling the truth.

They went upstairs to Dr. Who's bedroom.

In the candle-lit room, they looked longingly at each other as they undressed. Christa unbuttoned Dr. Who's Ed Hardy shirt and laid him on the bed. Dr. Who nearly exploded when she started kissing and caressing him all over. He never knew such pleasure and from such a hot girl as Christa, his new mate. Soon, she was taking him in her and he had to struggle not to completely release all over. Then Christa got completely naked and she got on top of him. When she rode him it was too much and Dr. Who exploded inside. Christa shouted with ecstasy and then fell asleep. They slept together the whole night, content in their new love.

The next morning, Dr. Who woke to find Christa was gone, but she left him a text on his phone: "THX FOR THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE CANT WATE TO C U AGAIN :X CHRISTA". He then saw he missed a text from Tristan: "YO BRO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU LAST NIGHT?" Dr. Who smiled and replied: "OH MAN IF ONLY U KNEW. I'LL TELL U ABOUT IT WHEN I GET TO AZ TOMORROW."

Dr. Who got up and started to pack for his trip. He was in love with his new wife-to-be and this was going to be the best summer yet. He couldn't wait to see what cool stuff he, Kyle and Tristan would do together. He zipped up his bag and headed downstairs.


End file.
